The Claiming
by Mickarius Smith
Summary: Rin has spent the last ten years trying to accomplish one goal: Hurting Sesshomaru. When she finally does, everything starts going downhill fast and she finds herself Claimed by her old Lord. Will she resist him or will the Claiming Heat be too much?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Inuyasha _

**A/N:** Thanks to **_icegirljenni_** for telling me about me posting the content twice. AUish, Lemons(Which aren't the best), enjoy!

_**The Claiming**_

Nineteen-year-old Rin walked through a forest. It was close to nightfall and she was tired from her day, she had long since left Kaede's village, and had been searching for her old Lord for two years.

In Kaede's village she had made a name for herself, training under Sango since she was ten. She learned sword skills from Inuyasha, though she used her memory of Sesshomaru fighting to increase even that.

Rin liked using a number of different weapons, but not Sango's exactly. She wore a white kimono over her black and orange demon slayer uniform. Her weapon of choice were her battle fans and sword.

Her hair now fell straight, and to her waist, though she normally kept it in a ponytail. She sighed a little, she had trained under a witch as well, to learn about natural magic humans could use.

She yawned a little, and found herself rather lonely again. Once Sango and Miroku had had their twins and she had completed her training she had felt like an intruder, so she went traveling. She had only lived with Kaede a short time, for the woman could barely look after a small child at her age.

She was now a Demon Slayer for hire. She specialized in Canine Demons. She grinned to herself; she was following a new lead on Sesshomaru, finding some of his old vassals to ask about him.

He traveled still, with Master Jaken, of that she was sure, but where he traveled she could never place. She finally started to get ready for the night, her male demon wolf Kira sat beside her.

Kira was an albino wolf that grew like Kirara did. Kira had blue flames, and three tails. That made it a little less lonely she supposed. "We'll find the bastard that left me Kira-kun. We will."

He had left her with people she did not know. Most people there hadn't even really _liked_ her because she had spent so much time with an 'evil' full demon. She built a small fire. "We'll make him pay for ripping my heart out."

Because she had been so _empty_ since he had left her in the village, and she couldn't understand why. It was _his_ fault there was a void, a darkness in her once pure heart.

XXXX

Rin ran at the large wolf demon. He stood upright like a man, but was a big burly wolf. She grinned, yanking out her two metal fans. "Mizu, Kaze!" She yelled sending blasts from her twin fans.

Being a witch had its ups. She sprinted at the now injured wolf demon and sliced it with the fans, blood sprayed, before finishing it off with a quick slice of wind. She sighed a little; it had been an easy win.

Kira stood back, watching her bored. The villagers cheered, Rin resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had her mask on, so no poison could be inhaled, and it did a good job of hiding her face.

"Demon Slayer you were amazing! You finished the demon so quickly!" A man said.

"Thank you, I need my payment so I may be on my way, other villages have pests to be taken care of." Rin shrugged. She was gone minutes later, still donning her uniform and mask.

She felt an aura then, that she recognized, but it wasn't someone she met before her training with Sango and Sera, her witch teacher. Her eyes widened, could it be? She started running.

She burst into a clearing, it was a huge field, and in the middle of it was a large two-headed dragon, a short green imp, and a tall silver haired man. None of them had aged a day…

"Hello." She said, wondering if he would recognize her, or her scent… probably not since she masked her scent with magic…

"You are quite young to have so much magic, it hides your scent little slayer." So he didn't remember her eyes.

"You must be the dog demon Sesshomaru." She said her tone low. "I've been seeking you out for sometime."

"Oh?" He asked quietly, looking at her. Her heart skipped a beat, and she tried not to blush. Then she remembered she was _empty_ because of _him_.

"You took something precious from me, and I want revenge."

"You impudent girl! Lord Sesshomaru is too important to mess with a mere mortal such as yourself! Be gone!"

"And you must be his most loyal vassal. Are you saying your great lord isn't good enough to fight an _impudent_ girl, little imp?" Rin grinned, Jaken was still crazy…

"I don't have time to settle some vendetta girl-"

"I will fight you Sesshomaru, willing or not." She said.

"_Why do I have to stay Lord Sesshomaru? Do you not like me ay more?" Rin tearfully asked._

"_Humans are weak Rin; you will only slow me down. You will be happy here, and if my time allows me, I may come see you one day. Good-bye"_

"_B-But I could get strong Lord Sesshomaru! Please don't go! And don't say good-bye! Good-bye means forever!" Rin cried._

"_Humans aren't strong Rin, mortals are weak, come Jaken, we must depart."_

"_Yes M y Lord." Jaken said, racing after him._

"_Please Lord Sesshomaru! PLEASE!" He didn't look back as Rin crumpled to the ground sobbing. A hint of emptiness leaking into her heart, an emptiness that would only grow._

"Very well." He said, not even drawing a sword. Rin yanked out a few shuriken and threw, he knocked them away easily, as she knew he would, but it was just for the distraction.

She pulled out her twin fans, they were larger than average fans, and had metal outlines that sliced through skin like butter. "I ask the four spirits to grant me power," She mumbled to herself, "Ryukaze!" She shot two giant hurricane dragons at him that hit the target.

He was thrown across the field, while Jaken cried out in surprise. Rin knew it hurt him, but not as badly as it would others. She sprinted at Sesshomaru with enhanced speed, thrusting a few more wind blades.

He managed to dodge most of them, before bringing down his sword. She had to shut her fan for it to take the sword. She threw him back and attacked with the other fan, slicing his arm deeply down the middle, but she knew it would heal in a few days.

He frowned annoyed, then healed it. Healing was usually a very powerful demon ability, but that gave her an edge, because he had used so much energy. He attacked then, swinging with grace and power that Rin loved about him, before she threw down a 'smoke' bomb.

She grinned seconds later as Sesshomaru cleared the air, but he had gotten a lungful, and that was all it took. Seconds later Sesshomaru was swaying and stumbling. Jaken gasped, as Sesshomaru fell.

"Just how I like my men…" Rin smirked, "On their backs."

"You insolent, stupid girl what did you do to my Lord! I will destroy you!"

"Silence!" she hissed at him, throwing some magic into her word. Jaken took a step back. "So tell me Sesshomaru, do you still think humans so weak? Humans aren't strong? Because if so the great demons are weaker."

Rin growled putting her foot on Sesshomaru's chest, "You tore out my heart mutt. I wasn't happy." She growled. "And you _never came back_! I was nine and you just left!"

She stepped back and thrust off her mask, exposing the beautiful face of the young woman. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in recognition. "Rin!" Jaken yelled shocked. Rin smirked defiantly.

"Yes, the poor lowly human took down the big mutt. Hmph, I wasn't weak… ever." She said. "Kira!"

The wolf grew in size and Rin jumped on. Rin had a few deep cuts and bruises. She knew she had gotten lucky in her fight, but she was okay with that. "Good-bye Sesshomaru-danna."

And Kira rushed through the field before taking flight.

XXXX

Rin sighed, submerging herself further in the hot springs. It had been two weeks and she didn't feel better! She should feel better, she had humiliated him. Hurt him back! Why didn't she feel whole?

She sighed. She was a few miles away from Kaede's village. She had sent Kira ahead to get some rest. Sighing she was thankful this hot spring was large, she could swim a little.

She ran her fingers through her hair, and stood, wrapping a towel Kagome gave her around herself, the fluffiness of it reminded her of Sesshomaru. Sighing she walked a minute back to her camp, and gasped. Sesshomaru…

"A rematch when I'm unarmed is hardly f-fair." She cursed her nervous voice. And blushed at her lack of dress. He sat staring into a fire.

"Who said I wanted a rematch?" He asked, his voice was voice its usual cold tone. She glared at him, confidence coming when a random serge of emotion hit her.

"Then _why_ are you here?" She growled. Her heart skipped a beat when he looked at her, eyes full of… _desire_? No… that couldn't be it. He was in front of her in a flash, she gasped and stepped back.

"Wh-what do you want?" She demanded, voice revealing her nervousness. He stepped towards her, she stepped back. This happened until her back hit a tree. He invaded her space and she fumbled to grab her hidden shuriken.

He grabbed her arms and yanked them back, pressing his body to hers. He gazed into her eyes, and she fought back a blush. He was so handsome… no! He stole her heart once already he couldn't have it again!

She gasped as he pressed a little more, and captured her lips. Her gasp, gave him an opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, exploring delicately, making her moan to her embarrassment.

She gasped a little as he released one of her wrists and ran his finger up her inner thigh. She gave a slight whimper as he ran a finger over her clit, rubbing a little. He sucked on her neck again, biting a little.

Rin moaned, grabbing his back a little, then realized what she was doing, and thrust him back, throwing her shuriken at him. She froze, as he was behind her a moment later, arm around waist, breath on her ear.

"I will have you eventually Rin-chan." He breathed, she shivered as arousal coursed through her. "Very soon in fact, be safe and stay away from men if you want them to live."

He then bit deeply into her neck, drawing blood, before disappearing. She stood disoriented a moment, and then, in her foggy mind realized she had never gotten her stolen heart back from Sesshomaru in the first place…

XXXX

She trudged back into village, she was tired an anxious and something felt… _off_. She was in her normal white kimono, her fans in her orange obi. Her hair was in a loose ponytail.

"Rin-chan!" Two children cried, running around her. Her face softened.

"Hi babies." she greeted; the twins were both a perfect mix of Sango and Miroku.

"Rin!" Sango greeted, waving.

"Sensei!" Rin grinned. She walked over, wondering if Sango would comment on the bite, or just think it another wound. She was glad that only the ends of it showed.

"You don't need to call me that anymore Rin-chan, you finished all your training- girls keep out of Sedgi-san's yard!- so we're equals now."

"Old habits I guess." She smiled. "Where's the old lecher?" They weren't old, but she still called Miroku that to tease him.

"He's at Inuyasha and Kagome's house. She's pretty far into her pregnancy and Inuyasha is loosing his mind getting all protective. She's about to strangle him." Sango laughed. Rin smiled.

"I'm not surprised, Dog Demons are so protective of their chosen mates I'm surprised it took her getting pregnant for him to loose it. Just wait until the kid is born…"

"You know, Demon obsessions really aren't healthy. Any reason you hate dogs?" She asked, her voice a little worried. She smiled softly at the older woman, some of the people worried it was because of Inuyasha, or the wolves from childhood.

"It's not Inuyasha. More over is his older brother." Rin shrugged. She had lived with this emptiness for _ten_ years. She had hoped hurting him, like he hurt her would work…

"Rin-chan!" A boy yelled.

"Shippo-kun!" Rin said back, he ran over and hugged her, twirling her around. She smacked him on the arm lightly.

"Hey Shippo-kun, what have you been up to?" She asked, then saw he was staring at her weirdly. "Is something… wrong?"

Shippo had become quite the warrior himself, but he liked the village life too. He sometimes would go traveling to see the people they had helped all of those years ago. He and the thunder demon were known for commuting back and forth for visits.

What was her name… Soten? Souten? Something like that. "You smell… strange…"

"I do? I did get into a lot of fights with some weird demons…" But she had _bathed_…

"I don't know… the scent makes me twitchy." Shippo said, uncomfortable. "Are you… in the Claiming?"

"The what-ing?" Rin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's uh, the Mating Ritual for Canine Demons…" He said, blushing a little. "Are you in… it?"

"I wouldn't let myself be 'claimed,' wait…" The _bite_, "How does one 'Claim' another?"

"They er," He looked at his feet embarrassed, he was after all a seventeen-year-old boy who was fairly inexperienced and blushed a lot. "They _bite _you… while you're in a high state of… arousal… and um, well that's the _start_ of it…"

"They bite you? And what _kind_ of arousal? Sexual or blood lust?" The questioning was not strange, Rin liked learning everything she could, especially about Dogs.

"They have to draw blood and I'm not sure, but I think it's usually sexual-though blood lust does put you in a _state_ of sexual lust…" Shippo said, trying to tune down his blush.

"Okay, so you're a little lusty while in a fight, and a demon bites you- that'd work?"

"No, the demon has to have the intention to Claim you." Inuyasha said, randomly appearing. "When they bite you the Claimed gives off a scent that deters other demons, its worse with the power of the Demon.

"The scent goes away after the Claiming is finished though, with only the bite they'll both be in heightened states of lust, for the other person, and the Claiming is finished by a blood exchange during sex."

Inuyasha wasn't very bashful about sex anymore, he had Claimed Kagome a while ago. "Ick, they _exchange blood_? That's sort of… gross."

"Not during the act, you'd only really understand if you were in the act yourself, and you have the smell…"

"That _bastard_!" Rin said, getting angry. Wait… Sesshomaru wanted to _Claim_ her? "Kira!" She yelled, stomping to her home, a small home that had one room. She didn't use it often.

She put down a few things and lit her fire, getting ready to clean and strengthen her weapons, make some more medicines and poisons and go find the bastard. Kira was there seconds later, "Baby can you find me some of those ingredients?" Kira knew the ones.

Kira gave a quick lick to her cheek and was gone seconds later. Kirara walked in a few seconds later, looking at her with her big cute kitten eyes. "Hey Kirara. I'm about to go do some dog hunting."

The next day she was in her Demon Slayer Uniform and stomping away. "What are you up to?" Inuyasha asked. He was sitting on a tree watching her check her things.

"I'm going to kill the bastard who bit me, that should get rid of the scent right?" She asked, staring up at him. Determination filled her, if humiliating him didn't work killing should.

She felt a jolt of pain at the thought of killing him, but pushed it back. She wouldn't feel the _emptiness_ any longer! "You are aware that once you're within his range your mind will be clouded with lust right?"

"I'll just keep out of range then, I can be a distance fighter. Bastard…" She grumbled.

"And your injury?" Inuyasha asked. She held back a flinch, so Sesshomaru had landed a nasty slice to her side, it would heal. Why did Inuyasha have to notice it though?

"It's not bad." She shrugged.

"And Kirara will be disappointed Kira is leaving so soon." The two Demons were rather _fond_ of each other, regardless of the species. When they weren't in their enlarged forms, it was rather cute to see the kitten cuddling up to a medium sized wolf.

"We'll be back soon enough, I know the guys aura. And if something _does_ happen Kira will come back on his own." She was somewhat nervous…

"So he's strong? You won't have to worry about him killing you though, if he is Claiming you it would hurt him to hurt you."

"Will it hurt me to hurt him?"

"No…"

"Then I have an edge."

"It's Sesshomaru isn't it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wh-what?" Rin asked, blanching. "What gave you that idea?"

She slung her leg over Kira and they were off. She knew Sesshomaru's aura now, finding him wouldn't be hard. Her injury was bad though… She saw him then, he was wondering down a road in-between a mountain and a forest.

She flew a few yards ahead of him before launching off Kira and landing gracefully on the ground below. He paused, and she realized he was alone. "Kira go back to the village. If I'm not back in two days come look for me, you know what to do if…"

Kira rubbed faces with her, before flying off with a low whine. He loved Rin, and she knew it. "I love you my sweet baby." She whispered, letting the wind carry the message to him.

"Come to find me so soon?" Sesshomaru asked, his face blank.

"I didn't give you permission to _bite_ me you bastard." She glared, getting out a whip.

It could change lengths on her command. "I need no permission to Claim what's mine."

"I'm not _yours_!" She said angrily, thrusting a whip, Sesshomaru neatly dodged, and got a look of shock when the whip crushed the rock it hit.

"Really? I know differently." He said, and she realized he was trying to get closer. She growled and began to whip more, making him go back. She pulled out Kaze, her wind fan and thrust a few blasts.

He gave a slight growl, before he thrust his sword and a white beam flew at her, she launched herself up, and felt her wound reopen, she cursed, and was thankful she was downwind, or he would smell it.

She dodged a few more times, each harsh movement she made opened her wound more. She should have healed it a little! She growled, launching a few more attacks, when he finally caught the whip, which wrapped around his hand a few times.

"That must have hurt." She grinned, trying to keep the pain off her face. She was loosing a _lot_ of blood. And she hadn't dodged the last attack very well. She twisted her whip around her hand once, and pulled out her fan again.

Carefully, she launched a wind dragon his way, if he held the whip he'd have no way to dodge. He also couldn't be able to unwrap it quickly enough to dodge the entire thing.

Her heart stopped a second, why wasn't he dodging? It would really hurt him if he didn't? Just then he jumped, and she started going up to, he was hit slightly, but not enough for too serious of damage.

She cursed and almost released her whip, but it was _hers_! Inuyasha had taught her possessiveness. She threw another wind blast and he barely dodged it, before yanking the whip, causing her go foreword.

"Shit…" She cursed lightly. And dropped the whip, stumbling back. Dizziness clouded her vision. She yanked out her two fans and made an ex shape with her arms. "I call upon the great Mother, please lend me the power I seek…"

"RyuKaze RyuMizu!" She yelled, sending a water dragon and a wind dragon, both bigger than the last dragon she sent. It began to combine to make spinning ice. It would also chase him until it hit.

It cost her a lot of energy though, and she stumbled back, falling down. She leaned her back against a tree as she watched Sesshomaru dodge the dragon valiantly. "So handsome…" She muttered to herself.

He really was beautiful, she blinked her vision getting more blurry. Her two injuries were bleeding too much, she had used too much magic… was she going to _die_? She watched, with blurry vision as Sesshomaru waited a split second until the dragon hit before launching off of the mountain.

Her dragon crashed into it, thoroughly destroying the side of the mountain. She wouldn't even injure him besides a few cuts and a messed up hand? She smiled a little, her Sesshomaru-danna was really something…

Her vision went black.

XXXX

Rin slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't… dead? She struggled to sit up. She was on a very comfortable bed, in rather grand room. Where _was_ she? The place wasn't used often she could tell, the aura was too light.

She scanned the room, it was beautifully decorated and fairly large. It… smelled like Sesshomaru, she smiled. Before falling back and cuddling into the bed… then she flew up, giving a light gasp of pain.

She wore a plain white kimono with a light blue obi, her wounds were dressed and well on their way to healing, and she was clean, like she had recently bathed… She stumbled up and thrust open the door, the resounding 'smack' rang through the large place.

"You shouldn't be out of bed My Lady, Lord Sesshomaru would be most unhappy." A female imp said. She looked a little like Jaken, but kind of… pretty? With longer hair.

"Where am I?" Her voice was fairly normal, she had been well attended.

"At Lord Sesshomaru's castle of course. He was quite distressed by your hurt state, I think he used some of his healing demonic aura, that costs a lot of energy and leaves its user drained you know? Then he brought you here for me to look after."

"How long have I been here?" She asked, rubbing her eyes a little. The imp 'awed.'

"You are so adorable! I do like my Lord's taste!" She grinned. "Sorry, My Lord and my husband are out in the Courtyard. Sesshomaru is training with his sword and Jaken is attending him."

"You're married to Master Jaken?" she asked, tiredly. Inwardly cursing at the 'master.'

"Master? Why would you call him that My Lady? You outrank him as our Lord's Mate… and you have been here… two days about. Your wolf friend is out in the courtyard as well. He is quite a lovely creature. Arrived just this morning."

"I traveled with them, when I was little. They left me in a village though… I guess it's hard to call them something else… and I am _not _that _bastard's_ mate!" She fumed.

"Well not _quite_ yet, but soon." The imp shrugged.

"Never! That mean sadistic… gah! He gets me so _angry_!" She said.

"Oh… I had so hoped… he is so much more… gentle with you around." The imp shrugged.

"What's your name?"

"Usagi, I am the wife of Jaken."

"Pleasure to meet you… I didn't know he was married!"

"We've been together for six years now." She smiled proudly.

"Oh…" She hadn't been with them for ten… "Where _is_ the courtyard?"

"Straight that way," She pointed. "Would you mind terribly, my Lady, telling Jaken I need him for a moment?"

"Sure." She shrugged and stomped over to where she felt their aura's. she slid open the door, a little forcefully, and froze, Sesshomaru was… shirtless in only regular black pants while he practiced with his sword.

It was… breathtaking. She stared transfixed while he moved gracefully with his sword, flowing… "Rin! You should not be up yet!" Jaken cried, jumping up, Sesshomaru paused, looking at her.

He hadn't realized she was there, she thought holding back a laugh. Kira jumped up and trotted over to her happily. "How's my boy?" She asked, rubbing hid head. He wasn't big at the moment.

He gave her a lick to the face, causing her to laugh. "Did you have fun with Kirara?" She asked and he perked up excitedly at the name.

"Kirara?" Sesshomaru asked, in quiet curiosity. She paused and looked up at Sesshomaru, _Great Mother he is gorgeous_…

"Kira's mate, she's Sango's Nekomata demon."

"Ah, it appears all the canines you keep in company have strange tastes." He smirked, her eyes widened, he had never been anything but passive… she tried to remember how to breath.

"I know, they seem to like humans a lot." She smiled. "Inuyasha and Kagome are good together."

"Are we good together?" He asked, face once again passive and she remembered she hated… er, despised… he had hurt her!

"We aren't any-" She was cut of, because when she shot up from petting Kira to yell at him she had slipped and then she was falling, and her wound hurt a little. _Real graceful Rin, real graceful…_

She watched as she fell forward, about to reach her hands out to flip when she hit a chest. She blinked, as she watched the pale skin she had fallen into, his arms around her felt so… _right_.

She blushed a little, and pulled back, looking at _anything_ but his face. _That_ had been embarrassing! "Er, oh Jaken Usagi-chan wants you…" She said, stepping a little away from Sesshomaru.

She was now frantically trying to deny she liked his holding her. "I should go… do something… er, get my things!" She said, and started walking towards the door when she was spun around and pressed against the wall.

"You're going to leave with no payment for my saving your life?" He asked, finger holding her chin up so she was forced to face him. She was trying to deny just how much she liked him touching her, or his body against hers.

"Since I saved it isn't it rightfully mine?" He asked, face very close to hers. Her breathing was shaky, she resisted lifting her mouth that inch to connect their lips.

"I didn't…" She breathed as he pressed a little more against her, "I didn't _ask_ for you to save m-me." She tried not to blush under his searching gaze. He slowly lowered his face when,

"My Lord- ah my apologies!" Jaken yelled, running back out, but Sesshomaru had stepped back and Rin took the opportunity to escape back to her room, she shut her door and tried to correct her breathing.

It wouldn't connect with her until later how she didn't feel so empty when in his arms.

Sesshomaru looked at the male wolf sitting beside him, confused as to what to do. Sesshomaru pet the wolf's head. "Don't worry boy, I'll make your mistress mine soon enough, and she'll be happy again then, we both will."

The wolf yipped happily. Licking his fingers he trotted towards his room, where his Rin had been staying.

XXXX

Rin sat on the bed, in turmoil. She didn't know what to _do_. He had _hurt _her. Left her empty and feeling weak and useless. She stared at Kira, who was sitting and looking worried for his mistress.

"It's fine Kira-kun…" She didn't know what to do… she slumped slightly, and then stood, brushing her hair and fixing the kimono and obi so it was neat. She found a small mirror in a cabinet and looked at herself.

She looked neater than this morning and more refreshed. She put it back and debated going out of the room… she was hungry… "My Lady?" Usagi said. "It's time for dinner, My Lord is waiting for you in the dining hall."

"Ah, thank you Usagi-chan!" Rin said, straightening her kimono a little more, and walking out of the room. She didn't know where the dining hall was, so she settled for following Sesshomaru's aura.

She opened the sliding door and saw a fairly small table. It sat four, which was sad because it was such a large room. Sesshomaru sat cross legged in front of a plate of delicious looking food and steaming tea.

There was another plate and tea across from him, and she knew it was for her. She walked over and sat down, making sure to be graceful, because she didn't want him to think her a klutz like earlier.

Sesshomaru looked up at her and she saw the tiniest of smiles. "You look lovely." He said, and she blushed a little.

"Thank you…" She said, looking up at him. "Are Jaken and Usagi eating with us?"

"No, I asked them to restock our supplies, they should be back tomorrow or the next day."

"Oh, I could send Kira to give them a lift…" She offered, inwardly cursing, she made it seem like she _wanted_ to stay a day or two!

"Could Kira catch them?" He asked, in monotone taking a sip of tea.

"Of course. _I_ trained him." She grinned. She gave a sharp whistle, and Kira trotted to the door, cocking his head cutely. "Kira-kun would you mind going to catch Usagi and Jaken, give them a lift?"

Kira licked her face, and Rin gave him a piece of her meat. "Have fun baby boy." She said, pecking his head as the wolf trotted off happily chewing on his meat.

"You spoil your wolf." Sesshomaru stated, taking a bite out of his food. He didn't eat as neatly as a human, in fact his eating habits were a little closer to Inuyasha's than anyone else's… She hadn't seen him eat before.

She smiled a little, seeing him eat quickly, not _too_ sloppily. She noted he was wearing a Yukata, and smelled of soap. She started eating herself, neatly, but fairly quick. When you traveled you didn't waste time.

Especially when you were a huntress. She finished a little after him, and they did take their time on their tea. "You have become quite a warrior, who taught you?" She looked up from her tea, startled.

"Oh, Sango and the Witch Sera. They were very good teachers." She smirked a little. "Inuyasha taught me sword skills though." And took a sip at his startled look.

"You can use that katana you have?" He asked.

"Totosai made Kageryu for me before he passed away. His apprentice is quite skilled with making swords too, have you met his apprentice? It's a little Lynx Demon. Bouten."

"Shadow Dragon? Interesting name for a sword." He said. "I didn't know Totosai made weapons for humans."

"I'm a witch, so he made an exception, plus I offered to help him gather some things he was too old to and Bouten was too busy to. I think he liked me around though too." She said, remembering him saying she was like sunshine.

"We should spar then, when you are better. I do not trust my younger brother with a sword." He said. "He may wield his well, but its power gave him an edge, not his skill with normal swordsmanship."

"I am better! My wounds are barely hurting anymore." She said defiantly. "And did you ever get anyone to look at that gash on your leg?"

He stared up at her in surprise. "I noticed you were favoring your left. And you couldn't have completely dodged all of my attacks." She shrugged.

"Ah, quite observant." He said. She smiled happily, it was a compliment.

"You have to be in my business." She winked, then stood up. "Lemme see your leg."

He stared at her for a minute, so she walked around the table and yanked his leg away from where he was sitting. She inspected the gash, a little above his knee. "Great Mother," She said quietly, lifting her hand over the gash, "I humbly ask for to be granted a healing light,"

There was a light wind in the room, and Rin's hand had a white light glow from her hand. The gash began healing quickly, but Sesshomaru felt a little drained from it. She let out a breath, looking a little tired herself.

"I'm more skilled with battle magic, so I just sped up your natural healing ability mixed with some healing magic. You'll be in top shape after a bit of rest." She smiled.

"And you?"

"Oh, I'll be fine after some tea." She grinned, getting the pot. Sesshomaru watched as she gracefully refilled both of their cups, his heart ached a little. She was so beautiful. She would be a good wife…

"Ah." He smirked. He would have her.

XXXX

Rin sat with Sesshomaru in front of the fire place, she was giggling at a story of one of his old vassals. Sesshomaru was even smiling lightly, she had never seen him so calm before…

She was leaning against a wall, her legs over Sesshomaru's who was leaning against the corner. She smiled at him, feeling quite peaceful and content. Looking up at him she caught his eyes, and blinked, as her smile fell. She was entranced…

She bit her lip, and leaned over, pressing her lips to his. The kiss started slowly, because she had not kissed a lot in her life, but soon he dominated it, licking her lips for entrance, she refused, playfully and he nipped her bottom lip, getting a gasp.

She moaned softly as his kiss became demanding, he broke away a second, and she found him over her straddling her slightly, he kissed her cheek then chin, and trailed them back to her lips.

She couldn't help pressing her body against his, her body was on fire. She wondered if she was like this because of the Claiming, but knew that was only part of it. She slowly explored Sesshomaru's own mouth. Hesitant.

He slowly reached his arms to her obi, untying it. Soon he broke the kiss again, and yanked the kimono off her shoulder exposing the bite mark. He kissed and sucked her neck, then moved to her chest.

He pulled her kimono open, throwing the obi aside completely. She gasped a little, no male had ever seen her without clothes. He moved back a fraction, taking her in, she blushed a little.

"Beautiful…" He breathed, before taking her breast into her mouth. She gasped slightly at the sensation. He soon wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, she looked at him confused, her body was too hot for him to stop!

"Bed." He said, his voice a slight growl. She shivered a little, his eyes had a glow. It was incredibly sexy…

Soon she was dropped on the bed completely naked. He trailed a few kisses down her stomach and she felt like crying, she _needed_… she needed… "Danna…" She moaned, a word that could mean master, husband, or teacher.

"Hm?" He said, busily working his way around her body.

"I-I need," She gave a small gasp as he took her breast again. "I need…" she didn't know… He broke away from her again.

"You need?" He asked.

"I-I… I don't…" She paused, angry because he had stopped touching her. "You." She finally said, and yanked him back down for a kiss.

She clumsily undid his sash, yanking it away, as he ran a finger over her clit, causing a shocked cry. He slowly moved a finger inside her, uncomfortable for a moment, but soon she was moaning again.

Soon he added another finger, pumping slightly. She dug her nails into his Yukata, angry at the fabric, and went over the edge, crying his name. Her breathing was ragged, but the release only stopped the burning momentarily. It came back worse, the Claiming Lust was formidable indeed.

"Sesshomaru-danna…" She moaned, separating the Yukata slightly. He stopped her, before trailing kisses down her stomach. And licked her fluids, and soon took her into his mouth. She gave a loud cry.

His tongue ran relentlessly over and inside over her, and it was only a second before she found herself screaming his name as she came again, she decided she adored the feeling. She needed something else…

She carefully pulled him up to her, so he was kneeling just off the bed and she was sitting on the bed, facing him. She kissed him hard, shoving off the Yukata in the process.

She had never seen a naked man, only some demons… who _looked_ like demons. She stared at his manhood, was that supposed to… _fit_? Her body was set aflame again, and she found herself uncaring. She just needed him inside her.

"Sesshomaru-danna I need you…" She said kissing him again, he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, moving back onto the bed he laid her down gently.

"If we do this we will do it all. I will Claim you." He growled. She needed him so badly… she would _die_ if she didn't have him, and if sex was _this_ good with him who cares if he could only have it with her!

"I need you Sesshomaru." She finally said, breathless, carefully lifting her hands to his cheeks and kissing him. He slid two fingers inside her, pumping again, she moaned, this _wasn't_ what she had meant.

He pulled his fingers back, and she whimpered, she fucking _needed_ him! She dug her nails into his toned back as hard as she could, she felt a little blood. "Impatient I see." He chuckled, licking her neck.

"D-Danna!" She whimpered, pulling him a little. He positioned himself over her and gently nudged himself inside her, so slowly… she whimpered a little at the pain, and soon he was inside her, and still.

She was breathing slightly, waiting for herself to adjust. She flexed a little, and he gave a small moan. "Move," She demanded breathlessly. He pulled out a little and went back in, she moaned loudly.

He started thrusting, "Faster…" She demanded moaning. He picked up the pace easily and she panted, as he easily slammed into her. "DANNA!" She screamed digging her nails into his back again.

She came, again, but he didn't pause, she moaned, as the pleasure started again. She saw his teeth sharpen a little, and he bit into his mark again, taking her blood. She arched her back as the pleasure of it overwhelmed her.

She was so lost in pleasure it almost _hurt_. "Danna!" she moaned, as she felt her own teeth sharpen again, and she wanted nothing more than to bite him, so she sank her teeth into his shoulder.

Blood flowed into her mouth, and he moaned loudly "Rin…" He gasped, as she swallowed the liquid, and licked the mark clean. It had tasted… mmm… He slammed into her, and they both came together.

She gasped as the pleasure overtook her… and everything went black.

XXXX

Jaken, Usagi, and Kira got back the next morning to see Rin's discarded clothes in the sitting room. "That was fast, I was expecting Rin to be more stubborn." Usagi shrugged.

"I think My Lord used the Claiming Heat against her, when someone is that… erm, aroused they really don't think straight."

Kira gave a little huff, that Jaken translated to, _Plus my mistress is very much in love with your Lord._

"True…" Usagi smiled. "We have a Lady, we have a lady!" She grinned dancing around.

XXXX

Rin slowly opened her eyes, she was sore _all_ over. She hadn't felt like this since Inuyasha and Sango began building her strength. She cuddled into the warmth, and realized her face was in a chest, and arms were wrapped around her waist.

She blinked, he had held her while she slept? Her own arms were pressed against him. She had never felt so… safe, or happy… but he had… why had he chosen _her_? She was a human!

Well, he didn't have to mate to have children. She knew his father had never Mated. Why had he? Shit! She was _mated_! And she was fairly sure she was still very much in love with him, after he had captured her heart twelve years ago.

She wiggled a little, slowly trying to ease herself out of his grip, when she was almost out of his hold he pulled her back, "Keep moving around and you won't be leaving this bed for a while yet."

She blushed hotly, and stilled a little, contemplating on whether she _should_ still. He gave the most adorable yawn she had ever seen before releasing her. She snuck out quietly, used the restroom, and cleaned herself up a little.

When she got back to the bedroom, Sesshomaru was laying on his back, fast asleep. He was on top of the covers, because they had never managed to get under them. She stood in the doorway, his Yukata loosely wrapped around her.

He had made her pass out! That couldn't have been normal! She watched him, he was so peaceful… his arms were over his chest a little, from where she had been sleeping. She looked a little, unsure of what to do.

She had _mated_, she thought, shocked. She silently crept out of the room. She soon found her own clothes and weapons, he had gotten them all for her, she smiled. She got her kimono and fans, but left her uniform and whip and bombs, hopefully that would tell him.

She found Kira in the courtyard and motioned for silence, she was flying seconds later.

XXXX

Sango sat in her kitchen, sipping at tea. The twins were studying with Miroku in the next village. Hikara and Kara were smart and talented, and Kara would not let Miroku or Hikara be perverted.

She didn't have anything to do, she missed training Rin a little. Kirara was moping in the corner, when she suddenly perked up, and there was a light knock on her wall.

She moved the flap, to see Rin, who looked to be in shock. "Rin, are you okay? Are you injured?"

"N-no…" She said, stumbling to the table, and falling to a seat. Kira and Kirara went outside to go hunt and play.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked worriedly. Rin slowly moved the kimono off her shoulder, there was a tattoo of a wolf, it looked to be centered around teeth marks… Kagome had one of a ruffled, annoyed looking wolf.

The one on Rin looked passive and protective. "Con-Congratulations…" Sango said, shocked.

"I am… confused." She finally said. And explained how she had spent the last ten years being angry at him and making her goal to humiliate him.

"So I attacked him in our first meeting, and he didn't really know who I was or what I could do, and I tricked him into thinking my poison bomb was a smoke bomb. So he was collapsed and paralyzed so I revealed who I was and screamed at him and left.

"Later that day he snuck up on me just after I climbed out of a hot spring and erm, kissed me and a little other thing and then I shoved him away and tried to attack him, but he moved behind me and bit me and poofed.

"_Then_ I found out what the bite meant and went to go kill him and attacked him again even though I was injured and then overused my magic a little and then got injured again and then sent my big dragon at him and then passed out, and thought I was a goner.

"Then I woke up in his _castle_ and was spoiled horribly, treated like a princess weirdly enough, had dinner with him, and he was so _sweet_ and then we ended up mating, but I wasn't _really _thinking straight. Then I woke up this morning and was cuddling and then I flipped out and now I'm here."

"That sucks, Sesshomaru is an arrogant asshole incapable of feeling." Sango frowned. "Want me to take him out?"

"What? He is NOT! He's saved my life a million times and is too capable of feeling! He never lets anything happen to me or Jaken and he protects people he cares about! So NO I DO NOT WANT YOU TO TAKE HIM OUT!"

Sango smirked, and she realized that she had been led into a trap. "Shit, I'm in love with the asshole… but I don't want to live so far from you guys, and Kira and Kirara! They can't be separated…"

"We'll figure it out, go back before he comes looking for blood." Sango laughed. Rin gave the older woman a firm hug.

"Thank Sango-nee-chan!" She said, rushing out and going to her hut to pick up a few things. She whistled fir Kira, who was rather sad about leaving Kirara. "Can I borrow Kirara and send Kira back with her later? Until we find a permanent solution Kira can commute, and Kirara should know where we live anyway."

"Sure thing… Imouto." Sango grinned. Rin flushed happily. She adored Sango, but hadn't realized it until she stopped her quest to get Sesshomaru.

"Okay, I'll be back sometime!" She said, throwing her arms around the girl and jumping on Kira. Kirara took a few bags, and they were off.

XXXX

Usagi, Jaken, and Sesshomaru sat in the dining hall. Jaken was down-talking Rin, Sesshomaru was looking rather angry, and Usagi was wondering if all men were stupid. Rin _was_ coming back, she left her things!

Suddenly Sesshomaru looked up, and the other two followed his gaze, there were soft patters, like a dog would make, and the door slid open to reveal Rin and Kira, with a little kitten on Kira's back.

Rin was against a wall being kissed in the next instant, everyone was slightly startled by how quickly he moved, no one even _saw _it. "Do not leave like that again." Sesshomaru said in a low voice, but everyone heard the slight worry in his voice.

"I had to get some things and talk to my friend so she could give me advice. I _do_ have a house you know?"

"That little one room hut you barely ever stay at?" Sesshomaru asked. She looked wide eyed at him.

"How did you know?" She asked, staring at him.

"I came back every now and again to check on you." He answered, she noticed that everyone had left the room or was leaving it.

"Why didn't you ever show yourself?" She demanded. The only people who had been kind to her were Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Everyone else had called her a demon spawn or brat, or said nothing to her at all.

"I never saw the need." He answered.

"But… you… I wanted to see you all the time, and you never showed yourself? You asshole!" She shoved him. "I spent all that time _hoping_ you would come back! Wasted my free time wishing you would!"

"You were a child… a _human_ child. I had figured you would forget about me."

"How could anyone forget about you?" She yelled, shoving him again. "I lo-oked up to you! I thought you would always be there and you couldn't even say hello? Nothing!"

"I merely wanted you to be safe and happy." He said, looking down a moment. She got angry and tears leaked from her eyes.

"I was safest with you!" She yelled hitting him, "I may be able to take care of myself but I had a total of five people and two demons to talk to for eight years! Everyone else thought my mind was infected! That I was crazy!"

She glared at him, "I was _happy_ with you! I wasn't lonely with you! And then you left me in a strange village with your brother who _hated _you? I couldn't even bring up your name without irritating Inuyasha!

"Yes I had some people who were kind to me," She said, voice still raised and hitting Sesshomaru's chest, "But they weren't _you! _I loved you and you just left! You were the person I wanted to be with most! And you could just leave!"

She sobbed and collapsed into his chest. The words being said took so much off of her, she felt lighter. He held her though, and quickly her sobs were gone. "You left me…" She mumbled. _And I still love you!_ She screamed in her head.

"You made me feel too much…" He said into her hair. "I was getting soft. I thought if maybe I left I could loose the ache. My mind was always on you, even after I left. I didn't realize why until you found me again."

She sniffed a little, and looked up at him. She was so beautiful like this… in his arms and crying for him… he kissed her then, with such a passionate need she didn't try to deny him, didn't _want _to. He undid the clasp to his pants and tore off her obi.

He grabbed her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he freed himself a little, and slid inside her, she gasped a little and then moaned as he started moving. Her back against the wall she moaned to him.

They moved in unison, pleasure filling both, "Sesshomaru-danna!" She yelled as she came, he moved, relentlessly. She wrapped her hands in his hair and kissed him, his thrusts becoming less steady, but he held on until he brought her off twice more.

XXXX

Kira and Kirara laid outside the dining hall where Kira's mistress was mating. _Wow, humans are strange, if they wanted to mate so badly why'd they fake a fight to get people out of the room?_ Kira pondered to his tiny mate.

_I don't think the fight was an act, I think it just led to them taking out their frustrations with sex._ Kirara said, wisely. She was older than her lovely mate.

_Oh… human's are so strange…"_Sesshomaru-danna!" was screamed.

_We should go, humans are loud when they mate._ _Sango is incredibly noisy_…

The two wandered off to the forests around Sesshomaru's house to hunt. Kirara was glad she was a cat, she was only in heat for little while's at a time, unlike humans who were _always_ in heat…

XXXX

Sesshomaru let a wobbly Rin down, she collapsed against him, barely able to support herself after their lovemaking. He lifted her into his arms and they went to his bedroom, where he laid her down.

"Danna…" She mumbled, half asleep now, grabbing the sleeve of his top. He had been wearing his normal clothing minus the armor. She smiled at him a little.

"Yes sweetheart?" He asked the tired young woman, who was staring at him glassy eyed and barely awake.

"Stay?" She mumbled.

"I will." He mumbled, kissing her forehead before sliding into the bed with her. She cuddled into him.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked, eyes no longer able to be open.

"Yes sweetheart?" He asked trying not to chuckle.

"I love you… still" She said, and he could tell she was fully asleep then.

"I love you too." And he pulled her on top of him.

XXXX

Two weeks later Rin was walking down a pathway next to Sesshomaru. Jaken and Usagi stayed at the castle to tidy up and whatnot, and Kira was in the village with Kirara and Sango.

Rin was in a white kimono and orange obi, with it over her battle uniform. Sesshomaru rather disliked how hard it was to take off. "Are we headed towards the village?" She asked.

Why would he go there? "Yes." His voice was in monotone. She smiled and followed along.

"Why?"

"You'll see." He said, but she could hear the smile in his voice. She was slightly annoyed for the last two weeks he hadn't let her go to the village.

"_Fine_." She huffed. And walked ahead of him, he took two steps before wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around.

"I did not give you permission to go ahead." He teased, and she laughed and whacked him on the shoulder.

Soon they were at the village and he was still carrying her bridal style. "You can put me down Sesshomaru-danna, I _can_ walk!" She glared. Sesshomaru gave her a passive stare. She blanched and began kicking.

"Put me down, put me down, put me down!" She yelled.

"I miss when you were small and would listen well." Sesshomaru said, to an onlooker it would have seemed serious, but Rin knew Sesshomaru, and knew he was joking she wondered if it was the Claiming…

"Yes, but when I was small you couldn't ravish me." She said playfully, leaning very close to his face. Before yanking his hair, causing him to freeze, she took the opportunity to jump out of his arms and dash forward.

Some villagers cowered at Sesshomaru, and some were confused by Rin walking in front of them. "Imouto!" Sango waved.

"Nee-chan!" Rin said hugging Sango. Twenty-eight-year-old Sango smiled at the girl, and then looked up to see Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-san…" Sango said a little awkwardly. He gave her a passive nod.

"Come Rin I have something to show you." He said, in monotone. Rin didn't mind, his emotion was for _her_.

"Okay." She said smiling radiantly. Sango smiled at the sunshine smile she barely ever saw.

"Oh, so you're finally showing her?" Sango asked, smiling mischievously. She followed along. Rin blinked, why did _Sango_ know what it was…

She glared a little. They were heading towards the outskirts, where her hut was? She shrugged and walked but stopped when they got to what had used to be the over-large clearing separating her hut from the village.

A mansion with a decent sized yard was now there. She blinked. "Um…" She felt arms wrap around her from behind.

"Welcome home my dear." He whispered in her ear and she grinned.

"R-Really?" She asked, pulling away and spinning to face him, she saw the slightest quirk of the mouth, and he gave a nod. She launched herself into his arms. "Thank you danna!"

"Ugh, they'll let _anyone_ in this village." Inuyasha said, leaning against a tree. At twenty-seven(not counting the years he was stuck to the tree) he and Sesshomaru still pretty much hated each other. Or pretended to anyway.

"Obviously if you are here." Sesshomaru said, in monotone.

"I happen to be one of the people who protects this village! Maybe I'll protect them from _you_." He glared.

"I'd like to see you try with your lame swordsmanship." Rin noticed he hadn't said 'with you being a half-breed.'

"Well I've defeated you before and I can do it again." Inuyasha grinned, hand on his hilt. Sesshomaru reached for his sword.

"Yes but I won't go easy on you any longer pup." He said, hand encircling his hilt.

"Sesshomaru-danna can you leave Inuyasha alone for a while…" She dropped her voice a little, "Or you can sleep in one of those bedrooms I'm _not _in."

Inuyasha burst into laughter, until Rin turned her 'pleasant' smile to him. He paled a little. "And I'll make sure you, Inuyasha, aren't even in the same building as Kagome-sempai." She smiled. Kagome had taught her odd things that were oddly helpful.

Being 'nice' to men was one of them. He took his hand well away from his sword. "Good, now we're going to get along while we're here alright? The next time a demon attacks the village though let danna take care of it so the villagers don't try to burn down our house or something."

"Very well…" Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Oh! But you two are completely allowed to lightly spar away from the village anytime you want to sharpen your skills." Rin smiled. "if you maim or kill one another I will come after you alright?"

"That's a good idea my dear." Sesshomaru said. Then he swung her up bridal style and went into their new home.

XXXX

Rin sat with Kagome and Sango for tea, she wasn't usually invited for 'while the boys are away the girls will gossip,' tea. She found it fun and amusing, and at the moment they were talking about sex.

"I was really surprised Miroku doesn't really care for oral." Sango said, giggling to Kagome, "I myself quite like it."

"Oh, well Inuyasha likes touching of any sort and when he's particularly good I'll do oral, rarely though."

"Um…" Rin interrupted, a small blush staining her cheeks. "What's o-oral?"

The two women looked at her, and realized as an orphan, Rin had probably not learned a great deal about sex. "It's, er, using your mouth."

"My…" She trailed off remembering her first night with Sesshomaru, he had used his mouth, and a few other times since then… "I can do that to him too?" She asked, somewhat excited.

"Yeah, it drives men pretty wild." Sango smiled. "I think Miroku is worried I'll bite him or something because he's such a pervert and I'll get fed up with it one day."

"I don't think Inuyasha would mind a nip…" She winked. Rin blinked, realizing, she had no idea _how_ to go about using her mouth…

"Um, sorry for my ignorance but _how_?"

"Well…" Kagome began, and Rin walked out of Kagome's cozy home a learned woman.

**_Kink ahead_**

Rin sighed, she had had a long day. She went Demon hunting with Sango for fun with Kira and Kirara and had only found a few measly demons who had barely put up a fight. The only good demon they had found she had let Sango get too, because she hadn't slain one in a while.

She wanted to feel a little powerful today! She wasn't sure why. She cocked her head, remembering a discussion over tea with Kagome and Sango she smirked. Sesshomaru would be sleeping, it was late.

And he had a nasty habit of taking tea that made sleep stronger when she was out. Whispering a small spell she made sure he would be in a very, very deep sleep. She grabbed some demon silk, very hard to rip. And smiled.

Sesshomaru twitched a little, feeling someone in the room, usually he would wake up when someone even touched the door. He moved his hand and blinked, was he… bound?

"Sesshomaru… you're up." Rin smiled. He saw she was wearing a Yukata, and had just bathed so her nipples showed through it ever so slightly.

"Rin…" His voice held a slight note of warning. "Why am I…"

"Shush honey, I wanted to… play a game." She smiled, that smile full of sunshine he loved. He was, however, wondering why he was tied up.

"I'm not much for games…" He said in monotone, but her smile didn't change. She giggled.

"I know, but _I_ am, and this seemed like quite a bit of fun! So, if you're a very good boy I might let you out a little later." Sesshomaru was a _very_ dominant male, he hated people trying to dominate him, but this was… very sexy.

"Oh?" He gave a hard tug, and cursed inwardly, demon silk? He kept some spare for her obis. She grinned in satisfaction.

"No breaking out for you Sesshomaru-_kun_, no, no." As a demon slayer, she needed her power trips. This seemed like fun. "And I wouldn't transform either, because it would just _really_ hurt your wrists, not let you free."

He gave a slight growl, and then realized he was naked… so this wasn't torture? He didn't really know what to expect… "Be good 'Maru-kun." Rin smiled, putting one knee between his bound legs, and giving him a soft kiss.

He quickly tried to dominate, but she broke away, with a small glare. "No, no 'Maru-kun _I'm_ in charge tonight _thank you_." She smiled, biting his neck. He yanked a little more at the silk.

She kissed him again, hard, and explored his mouth. It was honestly difficult for him not to dominate. She broke the kiss, and nipped his neck, sucking at it. He gave a quiet moan.

She grinned and trailed kisses down his chest, before slipping her hand down to his manhood, and cupped his sac gently. He gave a small gasp, she never had tried to touch… _him_ before. He hadn't thought she knew she could.

Where had she learned this? He gave a small glare, but groaned when she stroked him, and ran her hand over his length. "Mmm, I _did_ say I liked a man on his back…" She grinned.

He gasped when she picked up the speed of her stroking, and gave a small, almost not heard whimper when she stopped. "Where… where did you?" He tried to ask learn this, but he was in a slightly painful situation.

She stroked him a little more, "Afraid I've done something like this with someone else?"

He growled at her, he'd kill them! As soon as he was done here! She ran her hand over his length again, with a torturing slowness. "I haven't 'Maru-kun don't worry. You're the only one who's touched," She stroked him, "Kissed," She gently kissed right above his length, "Or _had_ me inappropriately. Don't get all blood lusty when I'm having my fun."

She ran her hand over him again. "Rin…" He gasped. She grinned. Stroking him again.

"That'd be Rin-sama for the night baby." She smiled. He glared a little.

"Would you rather I took care of myself in the next room?" Where he could hear and smell everything without seeing or touching… who the _fuck_ had she talked to? "That's what I thought."

She leaned back, and he saw a slight hesitation for the first time that night. "Like a lollipop…" She mumbled to herself. What the hell was a lollipop? He wondered, but lost his thoughts as she took his tip into her mouth.

He gasped a little. No self respecting bitch(as in dog demon) would take a male into her mouth. She ran her tongue down him, and he had no idea she had such a warm tongue…

She then took him in her mouth, using her tongue slightly as she took more of him inside. "Rin…" He gasped, trying to yank the silk. She stopped immediately and pulled away,

"What was that 'Maru-kun?" She asked. He glared a little.

"Rin-_sama_." He said in his low voice, and she smiled, and took him fully in her mouth. He gasped a little. She moved her head up and down, and he gasped at the new sensation. "Rin-sama I'm going to…"

"Not yet 'Maru-kun wait a little longer." She chastised, before taking him again. He tried to hold on longer. "Rin-sama…" He gasped, still resisting.

"You may now." She said, at least he was _pretty _sure that's what she said, but she still had him in her mouth when he came. She swallowed the fluids, blinking at the flavor. She crawled over him, and he was gasping a little.

"My good little Maru-kun…" She said, kissing his cheek. "Now let's see how fast a full demon can be ready again, shall we? Humans are said to take seventeen minutes, half-demons seven. How 'bout _you_?" She smiled. Running her fingers slowly down his chest.

"Untie me." He demanded.

"So rude 'Maru-kun… maybe a little punishment?" She asked. She knew she never let him come more than once, and wondered if that disappointed him.

"Untie me _please_, Rin-sama?" He asked, in a sweetly soft tone. She smirked.

"Not yet, maybe if you're very good."

"I only want to help you with your problem." Of course he could smell her arousal.

"I'll let it torture you a little longer." She smiled, biting into her mate mark on his neck, it caused extreme sensitivity and arousal. He gasped, as he hardened almost instantly.

"Three minutes hm?" She asked, smiling. "I wonder how long you can last while the Mating Mark makes you over-sensitive? Don't come until I tell you 'Maru-kun." He growled and yanked at the silk.

She stroked him, he shivered in pleasure. "You didn't answer me, will you wait or should I leave you here, hmm?" She smiled. He was slightly prompted to not answer, but knew she probably would leave…

"Fine, Rin-_sama_, I'll wait…" He had a slight growl in his voice, and she stroked him for a while, before taking him into her mouth again. She took him for a few minutes, him moaning her name. He was close…

She broke away from him. "Rin-sama…" He groaned. She looked extremely aroused herself, lust shining in her eyes. "Take off your kimono… let _me_ take it off." He said, trying to keep the animal out of his voice.

"No, no 'Maru-kun _I'm _in charge for tonight, but since you've been such a good boy I'll… open my Yukata?" She smiled untying her obi and casting it aside, it slipped apart showing her breasts, nipples hard.

"Rin-sama… I…"

"Yes 'Maru-kun?" She asked, stroking him again. "Would you like my breast perhaps?" He had a hang-up on her breasts for some reason.

"_Yes_." He moaned, angry with himself for moaning like a bitch in heat, but this entire situation was arousing…

"Yes _what_?"

"Yes Rin-sama!" He said, raising his voice for the first time in a long time. She grinned to herself, and crawled so he could take her breasts into her mouth. She was giving off tiny, held back moans.

Soon she pulled away, and he _did_ whimper. She straddled him, and had herself placed just above his hard member, she slid off her Yukata entirely and threw it aside. "Do you want me to ride you?" She asked, running her finger down his chest.

"Yes… Rin-sama." He said, slightly breathless.

"Hmm… _beg_." She smiled. And he gave an angry growl.

"I will not." He said, glaring at her. This glare used to make her almost cry, now she just chuckled. She ran her finger to just above his member and he bucked.

"Then I'll just have to…" She slid her finger down her own stomach now, he growled, he loved to watch but _he_ wanted to be inside her.

"Please." He said, animal now in his voice.

"Is that you begging?" She asked, moaning a little as she stroked herself.

"Please, oh please Rin-sama_, _take me inside you…" He said, his voice slightly weak with need. She smiled.

"That's better 'Maru-kun." She smiled, and took him in her, agonizingly slow. She held her hand on him, to keep him from bucking. He moaned, quite loudly, when he filled her completely.

"_Move_," He begged, trying to stop himself from bucking. "_Please_ Rin-sama…"

"Of course, but no coming until I say baby boy." Her voice was that of a sultry alto, and a dominating woman. She started off by slowly riding him, he couldn't stop moaning.

She moved slightly faster, he moaned. She paused, "_Rin_!" He said angrily.

"Excuse me?"

"Rin-sama, why did you," He whimpered a little, damn dog genes! "Stop?"

"Did 'Maru-kun not like that? Well I think my sweet little boy should stop subduing himself and be as noisy as he likes." She smiled.

"Rin-sama _please_ move!" He cried out, bucking a little. She started to move again, "_Rin_," He moaned, straining against the silk. She kept moving.

"I'm close," He moaned. "Rin-sama." He finished. She came herself, and he barely managed to stop himself.

"Hold it a little longer," She moaned. Her eyes closed, her mouth slightly open as she moved. He groaned, and she tightened her muscles a little, testing, but it sent him over the edge.

She moaned as he came, but glared. "'Maru-kun!" She scolded, like he was a naughty little boy caught doing something wrong. "How bad!" She smiled kissing his chin.

"Naughty boy, now I'll have to take care of myself." She sighed, and Sesshomaru realized he didn't like watching when he couldn't take over. He groaned as she stroked herself on her knees then, so he could see everything she did.

"Mmm," She moaned, as she pumped her fingers, and rubbed herself. "'Maru…" She moaned. He yanked at his binding.

"'_Maru_!" She moaned as she came, then grinned. "How I wish those _were_ my 'Maru-kun's hands, such a naughty boy." She smiled. He was thrashing slightly, and she smiled.

"I'll be disappointed if I don't get another orgasm… think you can manage that 'Maru-kun?" She felt his hardness press against her. She smiled, and lowered herself on him, taking very little time to bring them both over the edge. "RIN-SAMA!" He yelled as he came.

She panted, as she fell on top of him, "Untie me."

"I do believe I am the ones giving orders." She said, tiredly nuzzling his neck.

"Untie me _please_, Rin-sama. I do believe I satisfied you well."

"Well you were a fairly good boy," She smiled, and she had had the rush of dominating her full demon, widely feared mate.

She sighed, getting to her knees and untying him, he had wanted the strange beds from a different land. They had had posts, she decided this was better than dragging him into the forest for tying him up… maybe next time.

As soon as his last bind was undone Sesshomaru had flipped her over and was biting into her Claiming mark, her body was on fire instantly. "I hope you did not think I would not get my revenge."

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't," Suddenly she wasn't so tired anymore, but her danna did that to her. He filled that emptiness…


End file.
